Conventional toothbrushes are formed with an elongated handle, one end of which forms a bristle carrying portion upon which numerous tufts of bristles are mounted. The handle includes an integral hand grip portion extending from the brush bristles are uncovered and unprotected and, therefore, are exposed to dirt and direct contact with other objects.
Thus, attempts have been made to cover toothbrushes, as for example, during times of non-use or transportation or storage of a toothbrush or during the' time the toothbrushes are displayed in stores for sale. Usually the storage means comprises a container which encloses the entire toothbrush. Such containers are primarily packages for pre-sale use and, therefore, are relatively cumbersome or expensive and not made to use when the brush is transported or is simply left in a bathroom or the like for use when desired.
Thus, it would be desirable to normally cover the bristle portion of the brush, that is, the bristles, to protect them against unwanted contacts with other surfaces or accumulations of dirt from the surrounding environment and, conversely, to protect other articles from becoming damp from contact with a wet brush whenever the brush is not in use.
This invention relates to a simple, inexpensive cap which can be manually clipped over and removed from the bristle end of the brush.